The Eye of the Storm
by J-Storm12
Summary: What if the Fates are killed, how will the gods change the world, for the better... or worst. Follow our heroes on a journey to retrieve the most important Deities, currently known, the sister Fates... Contains minor swear words, rating may go up as I see fit.


**After the second Giant War, Gaia and her Giants leave though Gaia does not leave without one last attempt to strip the gods of their powers. The Fates must give themselves, as Gaia tried to change fate itself, so the Fates sacrificed themselves to stop Gaia, though without the Fates, the Ancient Laws would be no more. So the Olympians seek council in order to take full advantage and try to mend their relationship between themselves and their demi god children. All who took part in the war must be rewarded, some more so than others.**

3rd Person

The sound of metal striking metal fills the camp. A stringy blonde haired girl fights against a raven haired boy. The boy steps back and deflects a blow that would have taken off his head.

"Getting tired already Clarisse" he says with a smirk, as he retaliates with a strike of his own. Just as the girl brings her sword up to block her right side, he feints and strikes her left hand. It's clear that the boy has the advantage now, as the girl wielding the boar spear is now unable to bear the weight of the heavy weapon in her injured hand.

"Shut your face and fight, Prissy" says the girl, anger evident on her face. She throws her spear onto the ground and charges the boy, now dubbed Prissy. As she approaches him, he side steps her and withdraws his own weapon by clicking the bottom of it, turning it into a pen.

"Let's go Clarisse, we've got a class watching" he says with another smirk. The girl turns back around and charges again, reminiscent of a bull charging a matador.

"You want to fight punk, let's go. I'm better without my spear anyways" Clarisse says, this time a smirk graces her face as realization spreads through 'Prissy's' eyes. Clarisse had lost her spear many times, and her father, Ares, was tired of getting her a new one, so he taught her close combat without weapons, and got her a spear made of Olympic gold, silver and bronze infused with Stygian iron. Though Prissy was not worried about the weapon, it was the training that worried him. Ares had all the gods, besides the big three mind you, teach her and all her other siblings who fought in the both wars. In every different fighting style, including a special one made up by him. All the heroes in the last two wars, as well as campers were given training, besides the big three kids, because their parents needed to set up the training and the kids wanted to say their goodbyes to their friends and mortal families.

"Come on Prissy, what are you waiting for" Clarisse kept pushing him to attack first, but Prissy did not budge one bit. He waited patiently, and after about a minute, Clarisse charged. Prissy sighed, he knew that he had to get to her spear, if he just took out his sword, she could get her spear and her weapon had the longer reach. He did not like his chances; he knew that the sword was blessed so that only Clarisse could wield it. He looked up at the girl, and pushed his palm out, deflecting a blow to his face and side stepped her. He punched her in her gut as she was at his side and stepped back, trying to formulate a plan to get to her spear. He sighed again, he surely wasn't a child of Athena, and so the plan took a while to come to him. He turned quickly to his left and was struck by something hard to the face.

'Damnit, I let my guard down' Prissy said, cursing himself as he felt to more quick blows to his exposed ribs. But he was an experienced fighter, and let the moment of the last hit carry him to the left. His senses kicked in and he added an extra spin to his movement, narrowly evading a round house kick aimed at his head.

"Damnit" he heard his opponent say

"Getting a bit rusty are we, War girl" he says with smirk, a plan formulating in his head. She snorts at him and rushes him, feinting to the right before placing a chop kick on his left shoulder. He looks to her, stunned, as his left shoulder fell numb. He looked at it quickly, only to find that it was dislocated, he didn't feel pain though, he had gotten that as a gift from the gods, all of the chosen seven plus Thalia and Nico had it. He looked up quickly, feeling Clarisse nearing him. He steps back and crouches, confusing Clarisse, and sweeps her feet from underneath her.

He then sprinted for her spear, he turned and saw the shocked face of Clarisse, though, as she got up, it morphed into and smirk.

"Do it, I dare you" she said challengingly.

"I will" Prissy said as he bent down and grasped the spear in his hand. He winced when he felt the handle burn him. He almost dropped the spear, but then he remembered something he had taught himself. He called some water from the soil and grass under him and made a thin layer cover the handle and he felt the burning go away. Clarisse looked shocked at him holding the spear, but she had failed to see that he had coated it with water.

"How are you still holding on, it should be burning your hands off?" She asked, shock written clearly on her face,

"Well that's simple," Prissy said before charging "I'm a son of Poseidon!" he exclaimed, seeing the clueless expression on her face, and the chance to end the fight. He ran straight at her and she regained her wits, side stepping him. He had planned for that though, and swung the handle to his left, effectively knocking the girl out. He then felt the water evaporate as the blessings on the sword took place. He couldn't try a trick like that again, but it would help Clarisse if she had to fight a deity that controlled water. It was because Hephaestus had made the weapon a sentient being, which learned to adapt to the situation.

"Good fight, war girl" he said with a smile as he fed her ambrosia and nectar until she stirred. Yeah, right about now you're all probably like, WHAT SHE SHOULD BE DEAD, well, as another gift for winning two wars, they were granted immortality and the seven, Nico and Thalia were to be trained by their parents to learn the full aspects of their powers. And then become gods, this is so they can control part of their parent's domain. Also all children of Hermes were made immortal and they served their father, helping carrying messages for the gods with him. Oh, and the gods terminated the rule that stated that a god couldn't interact with their children and met them every week for Capture the flag and to train them, though they could do so anytime they saw fit now…

"Not bad, Percy" said a deep voice that was filled with pride. Percy, as his name appears to be, turned to greet the person whom he knew all too well

"Dad!" he said as he let go of Clarisse, who was now back on her feet, and hugged his father

"Yeah, good one and thanks" Clarisse said, as she smiled to Percy, punching him in the shoulder. She had decided to act kinder to him as they were to live together for the rest of eternity. In fact, everyone who was to become immortal and gods had formed a friendly bond with one another, though they knew that the gods had something else in mind for them.

"It's time to go son, we have much to do, and you have much to learn." Poseidon said as he released his son from the hug.

"Alright, just let me get my stuff" he said as he hurriedly ran to his cabin, prepared to begin his training. He was ready to learn more about his powers and master it completely. He also wanted to make up with his step family. A fiery determination set in him as he taught of the task that he was to accomplish.

On his way, he saw Thalia and Nico running to their cabins as well. He quickly got his duffle bag from his room and took the Minotaur horn from the wall over his bed. Maybe he could get Tyson to do something with it… As he walked out he saw his two cousins standing at their respective cabin porches and waved at them, sending one last farewell. They smiled and waved back as each of their fathers appeared behind them, and smiled at each other, and their children. After one last Farwell, Nico and his dad were pulled down by shadows and Thalia and her dad were struck by lightning, when the smoke cleared, they were nowhere to be found. Percy smirked as he felt his dad's hand on his shoulder, before a thick of them, when it cleared he found himself at his father's palace, in the throne room to be exact. He had experienced mist travel already, and he was told that he would learn about it and how to do it later.

He smiled respectfully at his father as he bowed deeply to his step mother and brother

"Hello, Lady Amphitrite and Lord Triton" he grinned lightly at his step relatives as he saw their shocked faces, for he did not usually be so respectful to them. He sighed at this and continued,

"I would like to start fresh, I hope that we will be able to get along as a family, as my mortal one has died, and you will be all that I have left with for all of eternity. I don't really want to have any bad blood, for any reason. I am truly sorry that my existence has broken up your family, and I hope that I may be able to mend it and strength it." Percy continued with a determined look on his face, surprising not only his step mother and brother, but also his father.

After two minutes of silence, Amphitrite leapt off her throne and crushed Percy in a hug

"Oh, you don't know how hard it was to act badly towards you; I was just fed up with Poseidon making bad heroes, not him making heroes in general. I can't lie I make a few of them myself, though they are usually with the mer people in this realm and are brought up by myself and their father. It is rare that I do this as it only happens when Poseidon has made me angry. Don't be too surprised to see a few children running around." Amphitrite said, explaining herself, with a wink at the end as she broke the hold. Percy was shocked to hear this, but he smiled and pulled her back for another hug. After he let go of his step mother he looked to his step brother, who just smiled warmly at him and said,

"I only treated you badly because; I thought you were another Orion. Also, my mother was upset by your birth, thinking the same thing but if mother is happy, then so am I. Welcome to the family Perseus."

**A/N: You may be wondering how the Big Three are closer together and all the rules, I will explain next chapter. And 5 years have passed since the Giant War; ALL the demi gods lived on Olympus for the five years, as they replaced the camp there, for various reasons, which you will see… Oh and Clarisse and the other demi gods started training a year ago. The gods needed awhile to recover their powers and Percy, along with the other Demi gods brought them closer over that time. Will, tell you guys more next chapter.**


End file.
